cadiclefandomcom-20200215-history
Key Characters
Main Perspective/POV Characters Wil Sietinen Williame Reinen Sietinen-Vaenetri'' (b. 2000). Known as “Wil Sights” around TSS Headquarters, Wil is second in line to the Sietinen Dynasty. He was the first to be awarded a Primus Elite Agent class designation, due to his unprecedented Course Rank (CR) score. He officially entered the TSS training program at the unprecidented age of tweleve and graduated when he was only sixteen. He’s well aware he’s exponentially more powerful than any other Agent, and he’s afraid of what he can do with those abilities. He wants nothing to do with Tararian politics, finding it to be a waste of effort compared to the war crisis. He’s a natural problem-solver and enjoys using his exceptional intellect to develop creative solutions. Though he’d prefer to focus on designing spaceships and other engineering-type tasks, he is a capable leader and always rises to any occasion. Cris Sietinen '''Christoph Sietinen-Talsari' (b. 1975). ''Cris is a gifted and charismatic natural leader; though rash in his youth, he’s grown into a fair, confident, and reliable commander. He's Wil's father and Lead Agent in the TSS (Earth moon Headquarters); he holds the highest CR on record until Wil smashes it. He is first-in-line heir to the Sietinen Dynasty, though he’s not excited about a future in business and politics. Wanting to explore his illegal telekinetic abilities, Cris ran away from Tararia at sixteen. Over the course of his explorations, he discovered that the quality of life throughout the empire wasn’t as great as officials on Tararia would have him believe. He committed himself to effecting true change in the Taran government, knowing it would be a decades-long effort. Kate Vaenetri '''Katrine Vaenetri-Makaris' (b. 1975). Kate is Wil’s mother and a Primus Agent. She is the fourth child of the Head of the Vaenetri Dynasty. Kate found an unexpected match in Cris when they met in the TSS, initially upset that he’d hidden his identity but ultimately happy that the two of them together could join forces to lead a revolution on Tararia. Though smart and capable in all areas, her greatest gift is her ability to read people and network. She found comfortable leadership role in the TSS, but her real calling is Tararian politics. Saera Alexander Saera Alexander (b. 2000). Saera is Wil’s partner. She met Wil her first day in the TSS and there was an instant connection. She was raised on Earth and is one of the new humans with the potential to be a Primus Agent in the TSS. Saera is extremely gifted with math, navigation, and finding diplomatic solutions to problems. Raena Sietinen Raena Sietinen (b. 2028). Twin sister to Jason, Raena is the daughter of Wil and Saera. She was raised on Earth with no knowledge of the Taran Empire until she was sixteen. She has a predisposition for politics. Jason Sietinen Jason Sietinen (b. 2028). Twin brother to Raena, Jason is the son of Wil and Saera. He was raised on Earth with no knowledge of the Taran Empire until he was sixteen. He is drawn the military aspects of the TSS and has little patience for politcs, unlike his sister. Ryan Pernelli Ryan Pernelli (b. 2025). A Ward raised in the care of the Sietinen Dynasty, Ryan is secretly the lost heir to the fallen Dainetris High Dynasty. Jason Banks TSS High Commander for the Headquarters in Earth's moon. Arson Tek A military commander in the Bakzen. Arron Haersen TSS Mission Coordinator. Additional Perspective/POV Characters Michael Andres Michael Andres is one of Wil's Primus Elite trainees and a childhood friend of Saera. His father was a former TSS Agent, but Michael was raised on Earth with no knowledge of the Taran Empire. Smart, driven, and capable, he exhibits wisdom beyond his years and is very good at building trust with others. He serves as one of Wil's tristed friends and advisors. Deena Laecy Deena Laecy lead engineer for TSS H2. Laecy first met Wil when he was a teenager, and she is a friend and mentor to him during the war preparations. Tom Aldric Tom Aldric is one of Wil's Primus Elite trainees, Tom is a highly gifted pilot. He grew up on Cambion. Other Key Characters Erik Taelis Erik Taelis serves as TSS High Commander for H2 in the rift. He has spent most of his career in the war effort and is a hardened soldier. High Priest Quadris Quadris is of the leaders of the Priesthood. Elise Patera Elise Patera is Saera's best friend and longtime roommate in the TSS. Ian Mandren Ian Mandren is a Captain in the Primus Elites, where he serves as the team lead for special tactical assaults, including ground troops. Curtis Jaconis Curtis Jaconis is a Captain in the Primus Elites, where he serves as TSS fleet liaison for precision fighter strike groups. Ethan Samlier Ethan Samlier is a Captain in the Primus Elites, where he serves as leader of special Primus Elite pilot group in fighters.